Happy Easter, Devi
by NoLongerWritingHere
Summary: Devi runs into Nny at the supermarket after being forced into an Easter dinner with Tenna. When Nny is invited along for the night by Tenna, what happens?


This is a challenge for **FictionNET** ( http / sycotic . org / fnet ) If you're looking for a nifty (mostly based on Harry Potter) writing forum, join Fnet and say that **Keladryie** sent you. It's seriously worth it.

This is written for the challenge: **Alternate Fandom Challenge 04 - A Festive Easter**

Under these guidelines: _Write in the fandom of your choice that is **not Harry Potter** for this challenge, and write a **one-shot** to do with Easter. _

_That's basically it. Just about Easter :p They could be doing the religious thing about it, an Easter Egg hunt, painting eggs...whatever else it is you do for Easter... _

_Just show another Fandom celebrating Easter in their own special way ;D _

_The fic **must** be longer than 500 words._

* * *

**Happy Easter, Devi**

****

It was all bunny rabbits, soft pastel colours and chocolate. Well...The chocolate part was okay, it was passable. But everything else just made Devi hate the holiday, and that was why she pulled Tenna along straight past the aisle despite her friends squeals. It was bad enough she was out shopping, she didn't want to make it last anymore than it already had to. She used to order in her groceries but since the delivery boy had been killed in a hit-and-run the supermarket wasn't offering delivery anymore.

"Bloody hell - Tenna! No!" Devi demanded, wrenching the plush rabbit holding the bag of eggs from her friends hands. "Talk to Spooky." Devi added.

"He's not speaking to anyone since you hit him." Tenna frowned. "Why won't you ever talk to Spooky?" Spooky was indeed a small plush toy of...well, whatever it was, Devi was never quite sure of how to describe it. A little skeleton that squeaked? Who knows.

"Because, Tenna...- Oh my god." Devi suddenly pulled Tenna down an aisle instead of lining up at the check out, making the dark skinned girl nearly trip over her own feet.

"What-"

"Shh!" Devi pretended to look interested in all the different kinds of packaged pasta you could now buy, sneaking side glances until a dark robbed figure passed them by, allowing Devi to breath a little easier.

"Who was-"

"Don't say a thing, let's just get out of here." Devi headed straight for the hand basket line, even though they had a few too many items for that, just i anything /i to get them out of the store faster.

"But-"

"Tenna! No!" Devi sighed, and pointed in the direction they had walked. "Spooky wants that rabbit thing, you'd better go get it."

Tenna ran off in the direction of the Easter section, hoping this meant Spooky was talking again. Devi turned to the front, hoping that the woman in front of her would explode or something so she could be served quicker, and as she watched the check out operators work faster and faster as their breaks drew near, she actually thought she'd get home safe.

Until...

"...Devi?"

Tenna halted as she journeyed back, the rabbit and Spooky both in her hands along with a packet of ramen she had remembered to get at the last minute. There was some strange guy talking to Devi, looking almost familiar in the way when you didn't know who someone was, but still knew who they were...

"Nny..." Devi looked at him uneasily. "...What?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Johnny cut in first, looking just as foreign in the societies supermarket as she did.

"Am I supposed to trust that?" Devi shot back. Could you ever trust the words of someone who had tried to kill you? Johnny didn't reply, and Devi shifted to rest her weight on her other foot in the uncomfortable silence.

"...So...what are you doing here?" Devi eventually asked, wondering where Tenna was, then realised in after thought that it was probably better that she wasn't around.

Johnny held up a box of Easter chocolate. "Wanted to buy a present for this kid who lives next to me...his parents are hopeless, they'd never get him anything."

Devi didn't really know what to say to that. It wasn't exactly what she had been expecting, that was for sure.

"...So...what're you doing here?" Johnny returned the question, distracting Devi from looking at him carefully. He looked thinner and paler than ever, before it had just been his trait, and now it was bordering on being actually unhealthy.

"Tenna, my friend...demanded we have Easter dinner or something. So we're shopping for it." Devi indicated their trolley which was holding an assortment of meats and ingredients.

"I wouldn't think you'd celebrate Easter..." Johnny wrapped his coat around himself a little tighter as a family pushed between the two, and he stepped a little closer to Devi, getting in the line after her.

"We don't, exactly. It's just any excuse Tenna can get to get me out of the house, I guess." Devi allowed herself to smile wryly, glad the line moved forward so she could step away from him a little.

"Who's this?" Tenna rejoined them, bored now of watching from afar.

Devi expected the worse, but was glad Tenna was back with her again, in a weird way. "Tenna...this is Johnny. Nny, this is Tenna."

"And this is Spooky!" Tenna introduced the little toy she brought around with her all the time. "Hey, aren't you the guy who-"

"Yes." Johnny replied, just as Devi dragged Tenna closer and then pushed the trolley over, since they could now go through the checkout.

"But I'm not anymore." Johnny added as Devi busied herself with unloading the trolley.

"Are you sure? Anyone who tries to kill my friend is no friend of mine! Or Spookys!"

"I'm quite sure." Johnny looked just plain tired with life. "Besides, it's a holiday weekend. Can't kill anyone on a holiday." he pointed out with a small, wry smile.

"Ahh, well. That's okay then." Tenna looked happy. "Want to join us for dinner then?"

"What? No!" Devi broke her own silence.

Johnny looked on quietly as Devi glared down at Tenna.

"Aww, how come Devi?" Tenna squeezed Spooky hopefully in her direction.

"Just no, no way."

"It's okay, I can't impose like that..." Johnny shuffled onto the next checkout while Tenna glared at Devi.

"He looks like he hasn't eaten in a week! And besides, you can't be cruel to someone on holiday Devi. He's all alone with no one to celebrate it!"

"Lucky him then." Devi grumbled, looking over as he paid for the kids chocolate. It was nice of him really, to go out of his way to buy something for the kid next door...

"He said he's not going to kill you. So he's coming over, otherwise I won't give you any peace for weeks and you won't get any work done at all." with that said, Tenna shoved half the money for the food towards the cashier and caught Johnny before he disappeared, leaving Devi to swear to herself.

The two spent the afternoon cooking in Devi's kitchen, even though Devi wouldn't talk to Tenna nor Spooky for half of it, and secretly, Devi rather enjoyed herself. Cooking wasn't that bad, really. She just never had time for it since she was always, always working. Nerve Publishing, the place she did artwork for, seemed to have a new project for her every second day, and as each took at least over a week to complete, she was slowly getting more and more behind, and usually went for two days in the least without sleeping, just to try and get it all done. Not that she minded, really. Painting kept her mind off everything, mostly off the voices in her head, the same which Johnny suffered from...the same which had told him to kill her, to immortalize the moment, just after they had almost kissed. Lost in the past, Devi came too only in time to save herself from carving up her good painting hand, instead of the potato on the chopping board, and all too soon though (although it was after 8pm) the doorbell rang.

Tenna bounced over and let Johnny in, who was looking exactly the same as he had hours before at then shop, only more out of place and almost nervous.

"Come in! Sit over here! No, that's not blood, I just dropped one of Devi's paintings on the sofa, but it splattered rather nicely didn't it?"

Devi smiled to herself in the kitchen, feeling almost like she had to save him from her over hyperactive friend. Tenna was in a happy mood. Spooky was talking again, Devi was being social for once and now Tenna had a new friend and maybe a new way to get Devi outside. After all, going out with Nny had been the reason she'd left her house for the first time in half a year or so, besides work. Which didn't really count since for that stint of her life she had lived in an apartment right over the bookshop anyway, so it couldn't really be considered 'going out' as much as 'going down the stairs'.

But...going out with Nny had almost been nice...until he had tried to kill her and all of course. She could kind of understand that though, what with the things Sickness had said to her...that painting which had spoken to herself i as herself /i . But still...Nny had tried to i kill her /i ...

"Devi! Come in here for a sec! I have to run and grab something!" Tenna called, and then ran out, slamming the door behind her before Devi could protest.

Sighing, Devi rubbed her hands dry and left the kitchen, hesitating before she joined Johnny, sitting in the armchair across from him.

The silence was uncomfortable, and Devi felt alien in her own home, especially by the expression on his face, although his eyes seemed to be staring off into the distance at the same time as he gazed at her.

"You're not comfortable around me, are you?" he asked finally.

"Would you be, around someone who had tried to kill you?"

"...I see your point..." Johnny raised this thin form to his feet, and he walked casually over to Devi, waiting until he was right next to her before he pulled out the knife.

"I hate having you scared of me...Happy Easter...Devi."

* * *

_A/N: I know they're fairly out of character. It's been ages since I've read the comics and this is my first attempt :p Excuses, excuses, excuses...I know. But I tried :p More to come, and hopefully they'll get better as I go along._


End file.
